In The Dark
by x-Alt.Ego-x
Summary: Another short ficlet made to fill a request. Karkat is alone in the darkness of the lab, a crazy subjugglator on the loose looking for blood. "Is that someone's hand I feel on my ass?"


In The Dark

Karkat was utterly horrified by the fact that someone was groping him right now. Mostly because Gamzee was probably the only troll left alive on this space rock to be groping him. 'Oh God oh God oh God. Fuck. FUCK.' Trembling slightly as he felt the hand give his bottom another squeeze, Karkat was unsure how to act.

On one hand Karkat was all for the groping because it was not dying. But on the other hand, the notion of Gamzee molesting him before the killing did not app- OH GOD WAS THAT HIS TONGUE?

Shuddering again and barely holding back the whimper as he felt a moist tongue slide across the back of his neck, Karkat nearly wheeled around to punch Gamzee. 'There's no way I can stop Gamzee.' The thought that had kept him from running away screaming in the first place reverberated through his head again.

As he felt Gamzee's hand slip into the back of his pants and slide across his bare skin, he suppressed a moan. Why the FUCK did this feel good? This situation should be so not-good that the not-goodness of it should have him completely blanking out and going into shock as he watches himself get murdered by the psycho-clown. There is no room for anything good in that scenario, but Karkat gasped slightly again as Gamzee's breath on the back of his neck produced a sensation that was not unpleasant.

Karkat was almost wishing Gamzee would kill him or hurt him or just say something at least, just not keep groping him like this. As it was, Karkat was hating himself for liking the way Gamzee's touch made him feel. Whimpering, Karkat whispered softly into the darkness of the hall. "Gamzee. Please, stop.' He'd barely recognize it as his own voice for the tremble, but Karkat knew it was loud enough for Gamzee to hear. When his answer was just a hand sliding ticklishly up the small of his back, he felt his stomach turn.

Was he going to die like this, in the darkness, killed by a clown who wa- "My name isn't Gamzee, dumbass."

A shocked look suddenly jumped onto Karkat's face at the sound of the voice finally answering him. That sick feeling in his stomach tightened, a moment later his brow twitching and his teeth gritting together. He felt a dull anger in himself that took only a moment to evolve into the familiar rage that he was use to so often feeling.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, as he spun around and pushed his assailant away, before shouting again. "How di- What are you- Why the hell were you doing that, you ASSHOLE?" He could barely find the words to describe the amount of rage he felt right now, his sentences failing him.

"Fucker, you had it coming for hiding like some scared jackass in the dark to keep the murder-clown from finding you." replied the voice again, before a green glow light up the corridor. It emanated from what looked to be the result of a glow stick and a sickle combined, held in the hand of another Karkat. "And since I already know what you're going to ask next, I'll save you the breath. I'm you from the future. Aradia sent me back."

Quaking with rage, Karkat almost tried to strangle himself, but that would have been stupid. "Why the fuck did you come back, and why were you busy copping a feel instead of whatever it is you should be doing!"

The future Karkat scowled at him as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Karkat. "It's sopor slime. I don't think you're stupid enough to need me to explain why I'm giving it to you, but then again it's hard to tell when dealing with past me. And damn, why the hell do you think I did it? I already told you you had it coming for being a pansy."

Catching the bag, Karkat just watched his future self turn and walk away, the light from that sickle of his going with him. Grumbling, he got up and followed him. Not much of a choice. Goddamn asshole. 'I can't believe this fucker...' thought Karkat, silently glaring at himself as he followed him out of the hall.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

So here's another something I wrote quickly for a prompt. The request was Karkat being groped from behind by someone he can't identify. There wasn't any particular pairing specified, and at the time I was itching for some Karkat/Karkat kismesissitude. It's there if you squint. I don't know if I did a great job of it or not, but there's what I wrote.

Please leave a review behind if you could. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
